In Our Future
by satanstongue
Summary: Set in the future, beginning is based off the 5x18 flash forwards. Elena and Stefen have both finished Univesity, and are now living in a house together with their two young children.


Elena Gilbert stood in front of her small kitchen window with the radio beside her speaking the latest news from around the small town of Mystic Falls. She nursed her cup of hot coffee in her hand as she listened, starting out into her front yard. She turned and shut the radio off as her husband, Stefan Salvatore stepped into the room, carrying a small stack of mail.

"Hey," He said as he walked in, smiling at his wife. "so, I got your aunt Jenna a wine of a month thing." He told her as he opened the cupboard to his left, taking out a red cup matching her own.

"You think she'll like that?" Stefan asked his wife as she picked up the pot that held the freshly made coffee, pouring some into his cup.

"The only thing she'd like better is a wine of the day thing." They smiled at each other, a small laugh from each of them as she put the pot of coffee down. She thanked him as he took a sip, closing his eyes as he swallowed it, so sweet coffee.

"Oh! I talked to Jeremy, and he's bringing home a girl this year." She said with a sneaky smile.

"Oo, so is Damon." Stefan replied as Elena turned back to the window for a brief moment.

"Mm. Im sure they'll both be, lovely." She said with a slight grimace.

"Liar." He said as she turned to give him a half hearted glare just as their two children, six year old Isobel and four year old Cody, came running through the kitchen into the living room with toys in there hands.

"Hey, guys, share." Stefan called to his two children as Elena turned her attention to them. Stefan moved around the island to stand in front of his wife, sighing slightly as the two children continued to run and play.

"You know that she bit him this morning?" Elena said to her husband, placing her mug down on the counter.

"Really," Stefan replied, looking over into the living room at his two children. "nice." He finished, grinning at his wife.

"Stefan, don't encourage that." Elena said, tilting her head as she spoke to her man.

"What? Everybody loves a biter." Stefan laughed quietly with a grin. Elena's smile grew as she moved her head to the other side, stepping closer to her husband.

"Oh yeah, well Ill bite you." She said with a grin, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good, Ill bite you right back." They smiled at each other and as they leaned in for a kiss, a cry from the living room pulled both of their attention from themselves to their children. Elena shook her head, pecking her husband's lips before moving into the living room, Stefan right behind her.

"Mommy! Cody bit me!" Their six year old whaled, much more than needed, but she was a rather dramatic child. Elena bent down to her daughter's height and pulled the small hand off the thin arm of her daughter, inspecting the barely visible teeth marks as Stefan picked up their four year old son. Both watched Elena kiss their youngest baby's arm and send her off to play, standing to her full height to have the same conversation she had with her daughter less than eight hours ago with her son. Stefan moved to the sofa where he placed Cody and sat next to his wife on the coffee table in front of him.

Cody and Isobel fought like cats and dogs, never was there more than few times where they got along for more than an hour. Isobel had been a biter since she was an infant, and Cody was usually the brunt of the bites, they had tried everything from biting her back, ironically, to popping her in the mouth or taking something away from her she loved doing for a short time. Cody had began picking up on his sister's actions almost half a year ago, although talking worked with Cody, he was a sensitive child while Isobel was a stubborn child with a strong will. Talking worked with Cody, but there was few times were Isobel reacted like Cody to a firm conversation with her parents, they had found time outs, losing privileges and the occasional pop to the bottom quickly corrected her actions.

"Buddy, you can't bite your sister, that's not nice." Elena had yet to punish her daughter for biting her brother, so it was not far if Cody was punished, and he usually responded to talking very well, so they didn't expect to need to go any farther.

"Im sorry, mama." The four year old spoke, his lip shooting out in a pout as Stefan hid his smile, he was such an easy child. Elena smiled at her son and nodded her head.

"Go say sorry to your sister and then go wash your hands for dinner, tell your sister to as well." Stefan told his son as he slid off the couch and darted up the stairs.

Dinner came and went, and soon it was bath time for the two children of the house. After a quick snack and a warm bath, both children were dressed in their PJ's, Isobel in a pink nightgown while Cody wore Star Wars pajamas. Both were seated on the couch as the beginnings of a children's tv show began to play, it was the nightly routine in the Salvatore house. First came dinner, than a bath, then they got a small snack as a tv show was put on. Cody sat on his father's lap while Elena brushed and braided her six year old's hair.

Barely ten minutes into the show the tired four year old was asleep curled up in his father's lap while Elena played with a half asleep Isobel hair as she sat tucked into her mother's side, her thumb securely in her mouth as she watched through droopy eyes.

Elena looked over at her husband and smiled at him, the feeling of love and happiness was mutual. They felt complete sitting here with their two beautiful, sleeping children.

 **Hello everyone! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Please review, favourite and follow. I am not sure if I could continue onto this, it is taken from a scene in 5x18 of TVD. Should I keep this as a one shot or writing off of it? Thanks again!**


End file.
